


Interruption

by Luthian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, boy howdy oral sex, let them be happy, there be smut about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthian/pseuds/Luthian
Summary: Because they can't have any spontaneous late night fun without a wrench being thrown into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little one-shot to help get out of this writers block funk that has been stumping me from continuing adwc :)

Symmetra found herself working yet another late night in the workshop. With a soft blue glow emitting from the virtual blueprint projected in front of her, she flicked her stylus about the design of her turrets. She had been working on finding a way to make them quicker to deploy during the past week, and despite her only being able to manage the time to work on them during the late evenings, she had been making some pretty good progress. It was currently only 9:00PM, the night was still young, and she was hoping she could complete the design within a few hours.

  
The sound of the workshop door swinging open pulled her attention away from her work as she was greeted by a toothy grin by the doorway.

  
"Hey Sym, how ya goin'?"

  
"Good evening, Jamison." She replied as a light smile graced her lips. "I am just continuing work on my turret designs. No need to wait up for me."

  
"Again?" Junkrat groaned as he stepped over to her large desk. "M' tired of sittin' in that cold bed all by m'self all night."

  
Satya raised a brow in amusement. "Cold? You run as hot as a furnace, if anything those poor sheets are just trying to cool you down to a normal human's temperature."

  
Junkrat just grinned as he reached the front of her desk, leaning himself down to rest his arms on it's surface. "That a compliment?"

  
She smiled coyly as she lowered her gaze back to her work in front of her. She certainly wasn't going to complain about how nice and warm their bed always was. "Perhaps."

  
"Well love, what's say you 'n me go have a bit of fun?" The playful lilt of his voice accompanied by the humorous waggle of his eyebrows was more than enough of a hint for what he was suggesting. "You could use a break, yeah?"

  
It had certainly been a while since they last partook in any _physical activity_. Or at least it felt like it, even though it was probably only a couple of days once she started working late. She sighed. "As interested as I am, I really must finish this. I only need one last night or two before I can call it done to my satisfaction."

  
He clicked his tongue as he stood up straight, placing one had on his hip and drumming his metal fingers on the top of her desk. "You're really killin' me here Sym. If I gotta go one more night by m'self listenin' to that dipstick cowboy and chicken legged archer goin' at it all night next door, I'm gonna go crazy."

  
Satya exhaled and shook her head. "Jamison, don't be ridiculous, you are _already_ a madman."

  
He snickered. "S'part of my charm! Anyways, how 'bout I just stay here and be a bit of some company while you work on your little thingos?"

  
"I'd much rather not have any distractions while I work."

  
"You can keep on workin', I'll just make things a little mooooore _interesting_ for ya?"

  
She thought for a moment before glancing back up to Junkrat, who was putting on his best suave face and still sporting that sly grin of his. His definition of 'interesting' could mean many things. But at this point, she trusted him enough when he said she could keep working while he does....Whatever it is he was planning.

Tapping her stylus a few times on her desk as she internally debated, she eventually nodded, returning her gaze to her work. "Alright, do as you wish. As long as it's not too disruptive"

  
His grin broadened as he stepped out of her peripheral vision. A few short moments passed as Satya sketched a few delicate lines on to the virtual blueprint before she felt the warmth of a hand on her knee.

She gripped her stylus tightly in surprise. "What are you doing?"

  
Junkrat's giggle came from beneath her large desk. "Makin' things interesting, if that's alright with ya, love?" His hand remained unmoving on her knee as he waited for her reply, his thumb tracing small circles on her skin.

  
The thought was most certainly enticing, and she would be lying if she said she hasn't been craving some kind of contact with him these past few days. _She could still work in these proposed conditions, right?_  She bit her lip. "Proceed."

  
"Don't mind if I do!" Once he got the OK he moved his hand along her leg, slowly rising up her thigh. "I've missed these fuckin' gorgeous legs of yours, Sym."

  
A smile tugged at her lips in response as she continued to sketch on the blueprint. The warm breath across her skin giving her goosebumps as Junkrat brushed his lips along her inner thighs, leaving light kisses and gentle bites in their wake.

  
"M'glad ya decided to wear a skirt today." He spoke as he slid his hand under the fabric and pushed the skirt up her legs until the deep blue color of her lace underwear peeked through. "Makes my job a bit easier."

  
"Rather convenient for you, isn't it?" She hummed.

  
"Lemme just get this outta the way." His voice went to a low, devious sound as he hooked a metal finger around the lacy band across her hip and began to pull it down. It slid easily off her smooth skin as she shifted in her seat to assist in the garment's removal. Now that she really thinks about it, how on Earth did either of them expect her to honestly get anymore work done in this scenario? _Oh well!_

  
There was a slight pressure between her legs as Junkrat placed the pad of his thumb against her and rubbed gently between her delicate folds. She moaned quietly under her breath, rolling her hips into the touch as he teased her tight knot. 

  
"Jamison..." She gasped breathlessly, her knuckles going white as she gained a vice grip on her stylus.

  
He will never stop loving that beautiful sound. Junkrat grinned as he gave her a few strokes right where he knows she loves. "Christ, you're too damn sexy, Sym." He murmured, licking his lips. Taking her vocal encouragement, he let his hands drift up to her backside, giving a gentle squeeze before leaning himself closer to her warmth and dipping his head between her thighs. He could feel Satya jerk at the change of touch as his tongue dragged against every part of her.

  
"Gods, don't stop!" She hissed as she bit down on her lip to try and restrain her moans. Letting a hand drift down under the desk, she laced her fingers through his wild hair to pull him closer. The remarkable treatment he was giving her was driving her mad with bliss!

  
_Certainly not planning on stoppin', love_. He thought to himself as he continued to massage her with his mouth, letting his teeth carefully graze against the junction of her thighs ever so slightly every now and then between the caresses of his tongue.

  
The intense energy surging from deep within her lower belly was threatening to explode. Finally dropping her stylus, she clawed at the desk's surface with her free hand in an attempt to grab hold of something to steady herself as her body rocked in her seat. _Gods, he really brought his A-game tonight! Will most certainly be returning the favor later!_

  
The door opened.

  
Her heart stopped as she flung her hand back out from under the desk. Both of them froze on the spot as Symmetra's eyes flashed up to see Torbjörn shuffling into the room. Never has she ever been more grateful that her desk had a panel that completely blocked off its underside when looking at it from the front.

  
"Evenin' Satya." Torbjörn moseyed over to his desk and began rummaging through some papers he had left there previously.

  
Eyes wide, face completely flushed, chest heaving, she must be looking like she had just run a mile in record time. "G-good evening!"

  
Junkrat snorted with a stifled laugh beneath her. The vibrations it caused almost had her eyes rolling to the back of her head from the ecstasy it shot through her body. She nudged him with the tip of her heel as a warning for him to be silent while bracing an elbow on the desk to steady her as best she could manage.

  
"Another late night eh?" The other man asked as he began collecting a few documents. "Don't mind me, I'll be out of yer hair in just a minute. Forgot some blasted notes before heading back to get some supplies."

  
She didn't respond. Satya was too occupied holding her breath with her heart hammering against her ribs. The presence of their new visitor was probably one of the worst possible things to happen right now. _She was so close. Damn you Swede!_ There is only so much time she can wait before the moment passes, and 'a minute' was far too long of a time to pause before she could experience the greatly desired orgasm. The tight coil that had developed deep within her core was already starting to unwind. This had to be fast.

  
She could either risk it and go for the final push regardless of their company, or she could call it off, thus putting her in an equally undesirable spot of being utterly frustrated and completely unsatisfied for the rest of the evening. Well, that would just be _unacceptable_. It has been days since she last gotten intimate contact with Junkrat, and oh how she _craved it_.

  
Against her better judgement, she steeled herself with the confidence that she could be discreet before the moment is long lost. Satya snuck her hand back under the desk and snapped her fingers a couple of times in desperation to get the Junker's attention.

  
Judging by the giggle, she could only assume Junkrat got the message. "Oh, this should be good." He whispered.

  
Sure enough, he returned with a vengeance to finish the job, his tongue knowing exactly where to hit that bundle of sensitive nerves as he gripped at her hips to bring her closer, burying his face between her legs.

  
A soft moan managed to squeak out of her throat before she could stop it. _Oh no._ She risked a peek over to the shorter man in the room. It seemed like he was currently too absorbed in the paperwork to have noticed, but she would not be able to hold back much longer. Her body ached terribly for release as Junkrat's tongue slid and flicked against her. She had no idea how on Earth he had the ability to undo her so easily with just his tongue so quickly, but by _Gods_ she was not going to question it!

  
The bubbling energy within her finally exploded.

  
Lightning surged from her core, spiraling throughout her entire body in pulsating waves. Her lips parted in a silent scream of pleasure as her mind went completely blank, any thought she may have had was wiped with shooting stars. With her mind filled with sparks and adrenaline pumping, in order to prevent herself from completely blowing her self-control in the presence of their unknowing colleague, Satya pinched her eyes shut tight and smacked her head through her virtual blueprints and down onto her desk. The resounding thump made Torbjörn look up from his papers with a concerned yet confused expression.

  
"Uhhh, you ok there Satya?"

  
Junkrat's amused, disembodied snicker was thankfully quiet enough, _and muffled from its current position_ , to not be heard from across the room as Symmetra whipped her head back up. Completely breathless, she was frantically trying to grasp some scraps of her composure.

  
"Y-Yes! I am fine. I am just.." She took a few shallow breaths and held the back of her hand across her now throbbing forehead. "...Just a bit tired."

  
"Oh, you'll be tired all right." Junkrat murmured under his breath as he pulled away.

  
She nudged the smug Aussie a bit harder with the tip of her heel again. This situation was absurd. If someone in the past told her that she would be in a predicament like this, she would have either laughed in their face or given such an intense, deadpanned stare one would think her brain had short circuited. _My, how things have changed_.

  
Forcibly clearing his throat, Torbjörn quickly gathered a few various papers from his desk and shuffled his legs as fast as they would go towards the door. "Well I hope ya feel better! G'night!"

  
Once the door closed behind him, Junkrat was finally able to cackle all he had been struggling to hold back.

  
Satya closed her eyes as she let her arms rest on the cool desk surface. "You enjoyed that." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

  
"Sure did! Maybe even almost as much as you, love." She could _hear_ the wide grin on his face as he traced a few random designs on her upper thighs with his thumbs.

  
"Do you think he realized?" She asked, still catching her breath.

  
Junkrat shrugged to himself. "Eh, who knows." He gave her a gentle squeeze on her hips, his tone going soft. "How's yer head? Bang it real good?"

  
"Hurting, but I've had migraines hurt more."

  
"C'mere, I'll kiss'n make it better." His hands appeared palms up from beneath the desk as he flicked both of his index and middle fingers in a beckoning motion.

  
Smiling, she let out an exasperated sigh as she let herself slide off her chair and under the desk. "You are _ridiculous_."

  
She can work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Torbjörn never did realize what went on under that desk, but now he thinks Symmetra is going just as loopy as her boyfriend.
> 
> Feel free to poke me on the [tumblr!](http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
